


I Have a Stalker

by TaekookieTrash



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beomgyu gets chased through a parking structure, I also made this at school, I don't know what tags to put, I made this on a whim, Innocent Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Oneshot, Stalker Soobin, Taegyu is precious oml, Taehyun is a bit of a yandere, Taehyun is sick, Vampire Choi Soobin, Vampire Taehyun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, it's a little short, lol im still at school help, maybe some Huening kai, maybe soobin, stalker taehyun, yeonjun is just vibing in the back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaekookieTrash/pseuds/TaekookieTrash
Summary: Beom-Gyu was just trying to live his life peacefully. His best friend Tae-Hyun was always there to help him out. Too bad his best friend was the one stalking him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Beom-Gyu let out a scream as he saw somebody hiding behind his car, the brown haired boy quickly backing away as he clutched onto his purse. So he'd been right. All these months of that weird feeling in his stomach, turning corners, and looking over his shoulder, wasn’t really just for nothing. Somebody had been following him. The head quickly ducked down lower, Beom-Gyu quickly shouting. 

“Come out! I know you’re there!” He called out, staring intensely at the car.    
Taehyun didn’t know what to do. He’d been following Beam-Gyu all these months, and he really let a simple mistake like that happen?! If he did come out… then Beom-Gyu would know it’s him! “Come out! I know you’re there!” Shoot…

Taehyun finally took the chance, nibbling at his bottom lip and finally coming out with his hands up, his face serious. “Beom-Gyu... I know what this looks like.” He started, seeing the other’s surprised face and sighing. “I just wanted to make sure you were sa-” “So it’s been you! You’ve been- you’ve been following me all these months?!” Beom-Gyu yelled, his eyes wide. Taehyun was his friend, he- why would he do this?! 

“Beomie, calm down! I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Somebody could hurt you, or attack you, so I was trying to keep you safe.” Taehyun tried to explain, but that only dug him a deeper hole. “Ok, then explain why you were hiding beside my car. If you wanted to make sure, you already knew I was inside. So why still hide?” Taehyun froze, staying silent somewhat as he tried to murmur an excuse. Beom-Gyu scoffed, only shaking his head. “You’ve been stalking me.” He mumbled, trying his hardest not to cry. “You’ve been stalking me and I didn’t know!” Well, as Taehyun walked closer, it only made Beom-Gyu try and get away, throwing his bag out of self defense and bolting. Taehyun let out a yell, glaring slightly as Beom-Gyu ran and Tae already chasing after him. “Beom! Get back here!” He yelled, a bit angry now that Beom-Gyu couldn’t understand why he’d done this. If it was the other way around, and Beom-Gyu didn’t want to understand, then Taehyun would have to make the other understand. 

Beom-Gyu looked behind him, seeing Taehyun running after him and trying to think of what to do. Taehyun had always seemed so kind, and sweet to him, but this was a new side he didn’t know how to handle. “Tae, please calm down! Y-You’re scaring me!” The brunette yelled, Taehyun only letting out a laugh. “Me calm down? Who’s the one running? Just come here and I’ll explain!” Oh no, definitely not. Beom-Gyu looked over, seeing the rail for the next level of the garage and taking his chances, even if it was a bit high. Running to the rail, Beom-Gyu grabbed onto it and hopped over the side, dropping down onto the floor beneath him and yelping. Hearing Taehyun’s footsteps echoing only made Beom-Gyu panic more. It made it seem like he was everywhere, and yet nowhere near. “You can’t run from me Beom-Gyu!” Taehyun’s voice rang, making Beom-Gyu freak out even more. 

This was insane! Taehyun wasn’t like this, and if anything, Why did Beomgyu deserve this?! Groaning, Beom-Gyu quickly got his way back onto his feet, only to hear a drop next to him. No way. “I said don’t run.” Taehyun spoke, Beom-Gyu screeching before taking off again, only to trip on his own feet. Taehyun huffed, quickly grabbing at Beom-Gyu’s feet so he couldn’t run. See, the brunette would’ve thrown his purse, if he still had it! Why did Beom-Gyu have to throw it so early? “I just want to talk.” Taehyun spoke out, making Beom-Gyu scowl. “Talk? There’s nothing to talk about. Oh wait… maybe about how you’ve been hiding behind my car?” Beom-Gyu hissed, kicking at Taehyun’s hands and eventually hitting the other in the chest, Taehyun falling back a few feet. Beom took this as a time to run, stumbling on his feet and making his way towards the 8th floor entrance. Thank god he ran in his free time. Tae might be taller but for distance, Beom-Gyu was the winner, even if he was a bit clumsy.

Taehyun was beyond annoyed by now. Did he really have to chase after him? After only wanting a talk? He might as well just take Beom to his house and keep him locked there so nobody else could see him. Find him. Tae noticed everything. All the winks and looks random people would give when they were walking. It made Tae sick to his core. 

Beom-Gyu ran as fast as he could, panting softly as his footsteps echoed on the walls around him. Had Taehyun stopped? Had he finally realized this was all pointless? A small smile of relief washed over Beom-Gyu, but that smile soon faded when he felt something hit his head, and everything went black.


	2. No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beom-Gyu never knew what he was signing up for all those years ago, befriending the charming Kang Taehyun.  
> Now, he realized, not everything was as it's seemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you actually wanted a part two :00 Kinda surprised. My writing always comes out short on here haha  
> Thanks a lot for the support, you're all the best!  
> Hopefully this chapter was a bit longer and that you enjoyed it  
> I made this in school though so if I have any typos please tell me  
> As always, stay safe, wear a mask, social distance, stay hydrated, all that good stuff  
> Thanks for reading lovelies~  
> Also, for people who also wanted stalker Soobin, your wish is mine to grant ;3

Darkness. It was all Beom-Gyu could see for a good while. That and he could feel the annoying pain on the back of his neck. 

What had even happened? Wasn't Beom just about to drive to the park? The night sky could be dark, but not like this, there were no stars. 

"Wake up!"   
  


Beom-Gyu almost shot up from the seat he was in, his head whipping back to look around the room and getting out of his cold, unconscious state. Where... oh yea. Taehyun. Oh god no, Taehyun. The memories were all flooding his mind again, making Beom only panic. "T-Taehyun! We can talk about this, there's no need to get so upset! We can-" Smack! 

Beom-Gyu whimpered quietly at the stinging on his cheek, his vision clearing as he realized a small light had been turned on. Had Taehyun done that? Even if he'd been chased.. Tae only knocked him out, he'd never seriously go out of his way to do that if Beom had done nothing. "Will you shut up? I have a headache..."   
Oh that definitely wasn't Taehyun. A new voice.. no wonder Beom-Gyu had gotten smacked. 

Looking up, the brunette stared at a purple haired boy, with grey eyes and a rather pale face. Was this guy ok? 

"Really Soobin? I told you I wouldn't damage yours if you didn't damage mine." A voice spoke from the darkness. It was crackling, like a speaker, and Beom knew it was Taehyun. "Taehyun! Where are you? Talk to me!" 

Soobin grumbled in annoyance, the male shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. He seemed tired. Beom wondered if this man slept at all? "Tae if you don't get him to shut up, I will. And you know it." 

Beom-Gyu froze, sinking into where he was sitting and nibbling at his bottom lip. Why hadn't he gotten up you might ask? Well it was kind of hard when you have your legs and arms tied to a chair. 

"Do it then. I'll do the same to Yeon-Jun. Isn't that why we're doing this?" 

Soobin gritted his teeth. How dare Taehyun think about hurting his loved one. "Fine. Just get over here. I'll put in a good word for you." The purple haired boy joked, smirking somewhat and staring towards Beom with those wide grey eyes of his, making the boy in the chair shudder. Why was this happening to him? And who was Yeon-Jun? Was he another poor soul taken by one of them? Probably Soobin. Since Taehyun took him it was only logical. 

After a few minutes, Beom ehard the front door open, the black haired boy looking up and meeting eye with the one and only Taehyun. "There. You happy? Now if your's escapes we know who's to blame." The red head murmured, a smirk growing as he watched Soobin clutch his fists. 

"If you weren't such good help, I'd kill you where you stood." Soobin mumbled, his hand trailing down to his pocket to reveal a small pocket knife, in which Beom-Gyu happily closed his eyes. He didn't want to see anything else. "Oh stop being dramatic. You're wasting time." He murmured, waving towards Bin with a grin.

That was the first time Soobin hadn't caused an actual scene in front of one of Taehyun's captives. 

Taehyun hummed softly, walking towards Beom-Gyu with a grin on his face and holding onto the arm rests where the boy's hands were tied. "Well, at least you finally woke up. I was worried I hit you too hard." 

Beom-Gyu gulped down a bit of air, trying to back up as far as he could in his seat. "What do you want with me?" He whispered quietly, staring up at Taehyun. If Beom wasn't careful, Taehyun could really kill him tonight, and that wasn't something he wanted today. 

"Oh don't be like that Beomie. Don't be scared, I'm your friend, remember?" 

Those words.. those words only worsened the matter even more. 

"Friend? Says the one who chased me through a parking garage. Says the one who knocked me out and kidnapped me. Says the one who's been stalking me for months!" Beom exclaimed, glaring at Taehyun. "You aren't my friend. You never will be!" 

Taehyun's smile fell almost as quickly as it appeared, his eyes falling into a cold gaze. "Bold choice of words, Beom." He murmured, walking forwards and placing his hands on the arms of the chair, smirking somewhat. "Don't talk to me with that tone, got that?" The redhead whispered, Beom-Gyu staring up at the male with wide eyes. 

This guy's personality just changed within 6 seconds! Was he this much of a creep?

"What do you want with me?" Beom-Gyu whispered back, though it came out more shaky then it probably should've. 

Taehyun chuckled, giving a small kiss to Beom's cheek and sighing. "I want you to be mine. Only mine dear."

No way in hell was that happening. Beom wouldn't dare live the rest of his life like this. With a stalker? A crazy stalker? Not on his watch. 

The brunette turned his head, pulling on the rope at his hands and closing his eyes. "No way! You're really that demented to keep me trapped here, then you want me to date you?" He started, Beom finding small courage in himself as he pulled at his leg ropes. "You're lucky that you even tied me up. And the fact that your friend does the same thing means you're both sick." 

Taehyun's smirk didn't drop. Those words only encouraged him more. Grabbing the male's chin, the red head tilted his head some. "I never said date, sweetie, I said mine. And we don't just do this for fun. We pick special people. People we find interesting. I just wanted to make sure somebody didn't mess with my food while I was away." 

Beom-Gyu froze in his seat, staring up at the other with obvious confusion and fear. "Food? What do you mean food?" 

Taehyun didn't really give him an answer. Instead, Beom felt something poking at the base of his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Hehe I made a plot twist.   
> What do you think will happen :0000  
> Also thank you to one of my friends who literally forces me to continue writing. They help with writers block :p


	3. The Little Lamb

Ever since Taehyun was a child, he'd always been a friendly person. Maybe a bit too friendly for some people's likings, but he hadn't cared a bit. Taehyun's childhood had been a happy one. His parents weren't the wealthiest, but they lived their life well. 

All until that one fateful day. 

"Uhmma..." Taehyun called out, broken glass on the floor as he clutched onto his stuffed teddy bear. Thunder boomed outside, the rain pouring into their house. 

"Kangie, run!" 

But Taehyun stood there. He stood there frozen to the floor as though he were glued. "Uhmma.." Was all he could say as he stared at his dying mother on the ground. 

The man who stood above her was the person Tae really hadn't been paying attention to. Hell Taehyun probably couldn't process what was even happening. Too young and naive to understand how this man was the murderer of his own mother.

"It really is a shame. I hate killing children." The figure spoke out, his voice hissing like snakes. 

Taehyun continued to clutch onto his little teddy bear for dear life, thinking that if he held on it'd save him. "Leave my uhmma alone, leave us alone!" Taehyun screamed, crying quietly as little tears fell onto the hardwood floor. 

The figure sighed. "See, your mother can't be helped. Poor thing. She gave up just to protect you. It's amazing how mothers can be like that. But you know, you can be helped little one."

That was what had led Taehyun into the life he knew. He'd been alive for almost 86 years now, yet still looked like he was in his early 20's. That was how this all worked. If you were bitten as a kid, you'll still grow until your twenties, and then it just quits. Now if you're bit in your 30's or 40's or so on, you'll just stay that way forever. That was what had happened to the man who had saved him. In Taehyun's mind, he had saved him. Being young, you couldn't remember a lot of things correctly. Guess that was something the mysterious figure would have going for him.

But the figure, the vampire, had been kind to Taehyun his whole life, even helping him once he could finally go on his own, if the red head needed it. Namjoon. His name, was Kim Namjoon.

\-----

Now back to the present, Taehyun snapped out of his little thoughts and daydreams, seeing Beom squirming around and trying to pull away. Hadn't Tae already said he wanted Beom to be his? Taehyun wasn't that heartless to kill his lovely Beom-Gyu. 

"What are you doing?! You're insane!" Beom-Gyu screamed, yelping as Taehyun finally bit into the base of his neck. "T-Taehyun, get off me! Please! Let me go you don't know what you-" Another sting of pain. How was Tae doing this? This wasn't even normal for a regular kidnapping on the news. 

"I said I wanted you to be mine, didn't I?" 

Beom quickly nodded, though he didn't exactly know what to as his thoughts were clouded, and his vision had gone somewhat blurry. Poor guy didn't know what was happening.

After a few moments, Taehyun had pulled away, licking the blood off his lips and baring his fangs as he bit into his own arm. "You want to live right? Don't want your pathetic life to end?" The red head asked, watching the blood start to peak through. Seeing Beom lay his head back, tae let out a growl, grabbing the male's hair and pulling on it harshly. 

Beom-Gyu yelped, trying to keep his eyes open to see what the vampire was going to do.

"I asked you a question! You want to live, or no?"

Beom nodded slowly. His parents.. he had to take care of his family. "alive..."

That was all Taehyun needed to hear to make him put his arm up to Beom's lips, staring at him. Tae was surprised they had even gotten to this point. Usually the victim passed out by this time, never were strong enough to carry on. It surprised him even more that Beom actually started to drink the blood from his arm, a sweet smile on his face appearing. 

"That's it Beom, you're doing well." He murmured, letting the boy drink up the blood a little bit more before pulling his arm away.

Beom-Gyu was, as you could guess, disgusted. Taehyun was sick in the head. He needed help. Mentally. But then again, Beom had already drank the blood.. maybe something was wrong with him too? No! No way.. he was forced! Yea, that was it! He'd been forced to drink the blood. 

"Get away from me-" Beom-Gyu hissed, turning his head away and closing his eyes. Screw this place.

Taehyun scoffed, his brows furrowing and grabbing the male's chin, forcing him to look at him. "You should be grateful that I saved your life."

"Oi, are you almost done in here or what?"

Oh goodness... not that voice again. 

"Yea, we're done here, throw him in."

Beom looked towards the purple haired person at the front who if he remembered correctly his name was Soobin. "What are you going to do to me?" He asked nervously, his breathing shaky as he stared at those cold dead eyes of his.

"Me? Oh no. I came to give you a friend. You two can bond as you turn. Wouldn't that be cute?" Soobin cooed, though his face was still blank.

Give a friend? As Beom looked closer, he could recognize that Soobin was holding something behind him, and he quickly found out was as it was chucked at him. Thought it wasn't an IT, it was a HE.

The other human that the two had spoken about earlier. Yellow hair, dark clothes that were ripped, he must've been there longer than Beom had.

"Have fun you two!" They called out, closing the door behind them.

And that was it, Beom-Gyu had been left alone, with Choi Yeon-Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //OooOh I love this chapter >.<  
> I've never finished something so quickly, but this is what happens when you're bored in class  
> I hope this chapter was ok!  
> I gave Joonie a lil cameo for all the ARMY out there, since I've always thought that BTS are like the big brothers of TxT  
> Hopefully Joon and somebody else will join the mix :0  
> I love your comments so keep them coming! They're very encouraging  
> What will happen next??  
> Alright, as always, stay safe, wear a mask, stay hydrated, all that good stuff  
> Have a good day lovelies~


End file.
